The Philadelphia Story
by MissNikki13
Summary: Luke plans a movie night with a movie that hits close to home for the couple, but Luke has plans and they are oh so good. Short and Sweet ONE SHOT! LL ALL THE WAYYYYY


**AN: A little background for you, The Philadelphia Story is the film Luke watches in the hospital after he finds out Lorelai married Chris in season 7. The film is similar to Lorelai in the sense that the main women can't seem to really find the one and in the end it is the man who has been there all along or at least that is how I see it. This one shot is in the future and Luke plans a movie night with a surprise at the end. ENJOY Oh also did you know LC were not legally married because you have to like be a resident in France to get married, so yea….. I don't know why I felt the need to add that but there it is so happy I suppose? OK HERE IS THE STORY**

6 Months since Rory left

6 Months since they kissed

6 Months since the spark in his eyes returned

6 Months since the light in her heart flicked on again

6 Months since their worm holes aligned and stayed put.

6 Months since they finally began their true begging

"Luuuukeee! I need coffee" Lorelai said as she entered the busy diner

"Here" Luke handed her a cup. He had seen her coming

"Hey, happy 6 month anniversary" She whispered and winked

He smiled "So I was thinking tonight we could watch a movie, there is a movie I want to watch"

Lorelai looked at him shocked "You have a movie? What is it called?" she asked suspiciously

"Not telling, I will bring food, you should go or you will be late, see you at 7" and with that he went in the back leaving Lorelai speechless.

_At The Inn_

"So he wants to have a movie night and won't tell you what movie? Sookie looked at her friend with confusion

"Yea, but he seems excited" Lorelai smiled

"Things between you are good huh?"

"They are amazing. I mean we spent 2 months fighting, crying, getting everything out and now it is like perfect. Maybe Liz was right all along; maybe our worm holes are finally matched"

"Defiantly, Liz may be crazy in some ways but she is most defiantly right about that" Sookie smiled at her friends happiness.

"I got some work to do, see you tomorrow with details" Lorelai skipped out, the last few months made her happier then she could imagine.

_At Lorelai's (the flat screen was taken down and now there is a silver box television set) _

Lorelai kept looking out the window till she finally saw Luke's truck

"Hi!" She jumped as she opened the door

"Hey" he kissed her

"So, what movie?" She asked

"The Philadelphia Story"

Lorelai looked stunned "Uh… really, I mean are you sure? That movie is… uhm never mind" Lorelai had of course seen the movie and honestly it gave her painful memories

"Yup, oh and movie night rules are in full effect, no talking" Luke put the movie into the dvd player that he had gotten her because he got sick of rewinding tapes all the time.

Lorelai sat next to him "Luke, are you sure you want to watch this. This movie hits kind of close to home"

"I know, but Lorelai, I have forgiven you and you have forgiven me. I think this movie is great, I watched it when April was in the hospital last year"

Bang another painful hit to Lorelai's heart "Oh, um right I remember that night" Lorelai felt guilty

"Let's watch" Luke pushed play

As the movie progressed Lorelai almost felt bad, a few months ago she had watched the film on TV with Sookie when Sookie was on bed rest and Sookie had called her Tracy 20 times before Lorelai almost burst into tears and Sookie apologized because she saw her friend was truly hurt by the movies story line. This movie hit close to her, she hated that. Why does Luke want to watch this? She thought. Lorelai avoided Luke's eyes, but he held her close the whole time. As the film comes to an end Lorelai is crying, "Tracy, god you are so stupid, why did you divorce him in the first place" she cries and Luke hugs her close not saying a word. The film's final scene goes on

"Why did you want to watch this" Lorelai sniffs

"Because, I love you and I think in a way I am Dexter and you are Tracy"

"Yea, I know. So why did you pick this? Are you trying to make me feel bad? Because Luke I do, I still feel so guilty about everything!" Lorelai sobs

"Lorelai, I wanted to watch this as closure. This movie, it is a painful memory for me, watching this knowing you and him were together. So I want this movie to have a new memory" Luke stood up

"What?" Lorelai's eyes followed him up

Luke pulled her up only to bend down, as the end credits of The Philadelphia Story rolled Luke looked into Lorelai's eyes;

"Lorelai, I love you. Despite everything that has happened I love you. I know we hurt each other but that is in the past. The hurt, it is gone. I love you so much Lorelai and I am in, I am all in, so Lorelai, Lorelai Gilmore, Will you marry me?" Luke pulled out a red velvet box and opened it, a beautiful ring appeared

"YES, Oh My Gawd, YES I WILL MARRY YOU" Lorelai squealed bending down to Luke as he slid the ring on, and kissed, long and passionate, full of love.

As the couple sunk into each other the movie came to an end, and Luke and Lorelai finally got their middle.

**AN: YAY! Okay that was that. Hope you liked it. I just thought it would be a fun little one shot. I recently watched the movie on TV and was like joking that it was like GG only to watch GG and see that scene and be like OMG HAHA! So yeah. Thanks for reading, reviewing and being you, you rock. **


End file.
